deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash Crimson
Bubble Thanks! Oh, okay, that's good then. The Yoshiman 97 01:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Not me No, that guy wasn't me. Should I protect my user page or something? I would already but I dunno if that violates rules. Also, Yoshiman's bubble is cool. Frank-West 01:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : How? Could you please elaborate? Also, I gotta leave for like five minutes to go do some stuff... So if I don't respond right away that's why. Frank-West 01:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : OH GOD IT'S SO CONFUSING. I don't understand it... I'm sure if I sat and studied the stuff for a while I'd get it, but it's very complicated. I think I'll make one when I have more time, maybe tomorrow. :( Frank-West 01:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Well I was trying to change the colors and I couldn't figure out which ones went where, and a bunch of the other category type dealies I also didn't know what went into them. I'll figure it all out later. Frank-West 01:42, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Transparent Image It was sad Aaaah.... I dunno. I like how it is now, but if you want to change it then go ahead. Frank-West 00:44, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : But anyway, I'ma go now. See ya probably tomorrow, and thanks for tolerating my questions. Frank-West 00:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Info Boxes Blog update:Blog announcement I AM HAVING A CONTEST : POST YOU MISSION IDEAS ON MY TALK PAGE also i edited Machete:in IM A GAMER GIRL:added pic and last name and age also added SMELL REALITY STRONGER pics would be helpful I have no idea My new blog idea (coming soon). Remember when I said I was going to make a new blog? Well I'm going to make it soon! But I need to wait until they release ''Dead Rising 2 ''to make it (because I need to know the weapons in it). I'll tell you went I make it. Clue: It's a store. MagcargoMan 01:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Woah, woah, woah! Easy now. I have completely finished my blog so there's no more asking for people to comment about undead dogs. The reason I asked the question was because sometimes people reply to someones comments on a talk page that isn't even their's. I am offended! MagcargoMan 01:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Creepy!?! Now not only am I offended, but angry and a little bit upset. Karensharahrocks asks about here blog a lot, but do say stuff like that to her. No, you don't. Plus I said it was over now! I'm really not happy now. Simple confusion, then you have to accuse me of being obsessive and creepy. MagcargoMan 02:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I may have got carried away a bit, but calling someone creepy and obsessive is not right. MagcargoMan 02:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It's not true! Don't say stuff like that! I was just excited, that's all, but you accuse me of being an obsessive creep when all was doing was asking because sometimes on a talk page, sometimes someone replies to someone's comment on a talk page that isn't their's. EXAMPLE: User A leaves a message on User B's talk page, sometimes User C or another user may add to that! MagcargoMan 02:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I might as well go back to Pocket God Wiki, where the admin doesn't accuse people or make them feel bad for getting a bit over-excitive on a blog. Especially one that singles a user out when there is another user who frequently tells people about blog updates but that user isn't singled out. MagcargoMan 02:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) 1. I never said I that about ThaPauly! I just said I was angry with him. That is over-exxageration! 2. She said she 'blocked' me from her blog, it has nothing to do with mine! 3. I've already expained twice about the Mistertrouble one! MagcargoMan 02:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Plus, I said the blog was over! It's over! I'm done with it! I'm over it! I just say one thing, and I get treated like a phychopath! I mean, WTH!?! Plus, I never said I wanted to harm ThaPauly, I just said I was angry with him. Is it a crime to be angry with someone? Some others haven't commented on my blog, but I'm not angry with them. Plus, false accusation is a crime. MagcargoMan 02:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) But I seriously never said anything about harming him! Why would you say that? Plus, I never said you were horrible, I just said it's not nice to accuse people. MagcargoMan 02:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Why are you being so mean? Now not only are you accusing me, but now you are taunting me! MagcargoMan 02:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) (Calmly) Sorry, I posted that message before I read my messages, I'll go delete it. If that's what you meant, all you had to say was: "I think you need to calm down a bit and don't be too over-defensive". MagcargoMan 02:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Chart I actually forgot why I changed it..there was a reason, I think I was comparing it to something. It's only temporarily. I'm going to change it back soon. --Mistertrouble189 02:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Bubble LAWLS that's kickass. _Deathsculler 03:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) i thought they'd do the fan thing.... get pissed that we don't deliver and beg for "professional wiki" but i guess they will figure it out. thanx anyway. Helping The Debate I have posted this on both of your talk pages. I will take a neutral standpoint and point out what I view as truths, because this is not unlike the arguments I had with KSR a few weeks ago. MagcargoMan has: Been defensive and taken things too seriously. That is mostly understandable as long as he accepts it himself when someone tells him this. He has also been slightly obsessive with his blogs, telling everyone everytime he updates, as well as getting angry when someone comments on a blog other than his whilst ignoring his blog, choosing the other, in this case ThaPauly choosing Karensarahrocks' blog over his. Along with this, he has used sarcasm in his messages to Ash Crimson, which certainly did not help the situation, although by that point being defensive was perfectly understandable. He also was good in that he did not insult Ash. Now for Ash Crimson. Ash Crimson has: Tried to help originally by telling you rather bluntly not to take things so seriously, which was good except he could have said this in a kinder way. He has also used what could be viewed as insults, although they were only what he truly felt, not just lies to try and hurt MagcargoMan. He used sarcasm as well as Magcargo. He did however use emoticons and pleasant tone in some of his messages which could either be viewed as more sarcasm or an effort to lighten the mood of the situation. He also ended the argument in the same way Karensarahrocks and I did. Simply deciding not to talk to each other. This worked for me, because after a while we both forgave each other and stopped fighting. Overall, I am unsure if the same approach may work here, since this has escalated into a battle between a sarcastic Bureaucrat and a defensive blogger. My suggestion would be to do exactly what Mistertrouble189 has said: Drop it and forgive each other, although this may take time. KSR and I didn't forgive until we could agree on a few things other than the argument we had, so maybe something like that could work. Any questions? I have tried to remain neutral here and believe that I have done a good job of that. Frank-West 03:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC)